In the present, protocol entities of various layers except for the physical layer have name spaces in the structures of layers of the Internet, which are respectively Media Access Control (called MAC for short) addresses of the link layer, IP addresses of the network layer, IP addresses and port numbers of the transport layer, and domain names of the application layer. Wherein the MAC addresses are required to be unique in the sub-network, and the port numbers are required to be unique in the host, consequently, the IP addresses and the domain names are the global name space in the Internet, and the parsing between the domain names and the IP addresses is implemented by a Domain Name Server (called DNS for short).
In the current structure of the name space, the IP addresses have dual functions, one of which is the location identifier of the terminal host network interface of the network layer in the network topology, and the other of which is the identity identifier of the host network interface of the transport layer. And, because the moving of the host is not considered in the early design of the TCP/IP, the IP addresses have dual functions of the identity identifier and location identifier in the traditional network.
FIG. 1 is an architecture diagram of a Next Generation Network (called NGN for short) in pertinent prior art. The existing NGN primarily comprises a network access control component, a resource control component, a transport component, a service control component, and a user terminal/user network component, as shown in FIG. 1. Wherein the network access control component provides functions such as registration, authentication and authority, address allocation, parameter configuration, location management for the user terminal/user network which accesses the NGN, such as the Network Attachment Control Function (called NACF for short) and the Transport User Profile (called TUP for short) in the NGN. The resource control component implements functions such as admission control and resource reservation based on the policy and the state of the network resources when the user terminal/user network accesses the network, such as the Resource and Admission Control Function (called RACF for short) in the NGN. The transport component implements functions of information transmission, such as the Transport Function shown in FIG. 1. The service control component belongs to a part of the service layer and implements functions such as registration, authentication and authority, resource control on the service layer, such as the Service Control Function (called SCF for short) and the Service User Profile (called SUP for short) in the NGN. And the user terminal/user network component provides the network access function for the user, such as the Customer Premises Equipment (called CPE for short)/User Equipment (called UE for short) in the NGN.
With the development of the NGN, the mobility of the user and the multi-homing of the host are more and more popular, thus making the drawback related to the semantic overload of the IP addresses become apparent. In the present, when the host IP address is changed, the route is changed, and the identity identifier of the terminal host is changed as well. The change of the route will not result in a problem which occurs in the network. However, the change of the host identity identifier will result in the interruption of the application and connection.